


Cake By The Ocean

by Fitzcarraldo, orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Lots of Angst, M/M, and lots of fluff, and maybe some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitzcarraldo/pseuds/Fitzcarraldo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cop Rick finally found his one, unlikely remedy to all of life's problems. INDEFINITE HIATUS.





	Cake By The Ocean

It had been so long since the incident, but Cop Rick still wasn’t over it.

 

Every night--every moment his mind was unoccupied--he remembered, vividly, killing his partner in the damp atmosphere of the Creepy Morty. He remembered the red, blue, and violet lights. The vaporwave playing in the background. The salty smell of blood that stung his nose. The panic, the guilt, the remorse. After all of that, he promised himself that he would never step into that building again. Alas, he needed to go back. Apparently, the Citadel had been continuously trying to find a certain Rick who broke many, many laws. From selling illegal drugs, to breaking into confined areas in the Citadel, he had done it all. This Rick, dubbed Miami Rick, was loved by many, and hated by most. 

 

Cop soon parked the car in front of the Creepy Morty, grabbing the papers he needed to identify Miami Rick. He took a deep breath before locking the doors to the cop car and walking into the building. As soon as Cop Rick stepped in, he regretted doing so. For someone as innocent and set on his morals as him, it was terrifying.

 

He could see a feminine Morty with dirty blonde hair, pastel colored faux freckles, and pink sunglasses pole dancing on a stage. Sometimes, he would flirt with the Ricks and few Mortys that were crowded around the stage, lustfully drooling and handing over money. Cop also saw many pairs flirting, kissing, and more. Ricks and Ricks, Mortys and Mortys, hell, even Ricks and Mortys. It disgusted him intensely, so he looked away from the scene. The smells of weed and alcohol were heavy in the air, and even though it was repulsive to him, it enticed him to walk further inside.

 

The painful memories came back to him instantly as he looked around, and he unconsciously held tightly onto the papers in his left hand. His vision got blurry, and he started to feel panic rising up in his stomach. All he could remember was nonchalantly shooting the only Morty he ever had. Seeing how the bullet went straight through his head. The blood that was scattered everywhere, staining the floors. Cop Rick felt his heart beat fast as it all flooded back into his mind.

 

Like the swelling string music of a horror movie, the tide of blood rushing through him soon came to encompass the entirety of his sense of hearing. Actually, it sounded more like--more like the sound of waves crashing on the shore. He was drowning, he had to get out--.

 

A hand that genially patted him on the shoulder felt both like the bump of a lifesaver and the insidious fingers of death. He whipped around, the papers flying from his hands and drifting to the four corners of the club, never to be found again.

 

“Are you looking for me?” The sleaze of this Rick was unmistakable; this was the one. He practically oozed, if not actual slime, then at least the unshakable confidence of a man who frequently outsmarted the law.

 

“Err.” He was momentarily caught off-guard by the fact that his slimy target had wiggled into his grasp rather than out of it. This was the man that no one could track down? It couldn't be that easy. But it seemed to be turning out that way.

 

***

 

To Miami Rick, this cop was a true gentleman. He handcuffed him and read him his rights with no snark; he purely did his job. He could respect a man who knew when to be quiet.

 

From the back of the police car, he tried to get Cop’s attention.

 

“So, tell me, Cop, you submissive or dominant?” Miami asked with a voice as thick, sweet, and smooth as honey. He rested his elbows on the passenger's seat, looking over at the cop in front of him, and examining how his face got bright red after he heard the question.

 

“That.. That isn’t any of your business,” Cop answered nonchalantly, brushing one hand through his hair a little nervously. 

 

“Awh, come on _Mi_ _querido_ , it’s a harmless question. Just answer,” Miami responded, a lazy smirk forming on his mouth. 

 

“Again, **no** ,” Cop Rick responded with a slight frown. The two Ricks just sat there in complete silence for a little while after that.

 

“You should pull the car over,” Miami said all of the sudden, disturbing the quiet.

 

“Why?” Cop responded in alarm.

 

“Because I’d absolutely  _ love _ to fuck you in the backseat, right here, right now.”

  
  


Miami was flung almost to the other side of the car; Cop had jerked the wheel in surprise. He corrected their course and coughed as if to dispel the rest of the awkwardness. Miami smiled devilishly at the cop’s absolutely mortified expression and the way he gripped the wheel in the proper 10-2 position with white knuckles. He focused very hard on the road in front of him, but Miami caught the flicks of his eyes toward the rearview mirror. He was watching him nervously. He admired his work. The sweat beaded on his brow. This cop was still tender and fresh.

 

He hoped--no, he was certain--that he would see more of Rookie Cop Rick. They parted ways, Miami Rick staring him down over the tops of his sunglasses and through the bars. He debated whether he should break out or call his lawyer again. Then again, the poor Morty lawyer must be very tired of seeing him by now. But then again, who could ever tire of seeing his beautiful face?

 

***

 

Cop was finally off-duty. After his eventful run-in with the famed criminal, Miami Rick, he had done nothing but criss-cross Mortytown (the hotspot of petty crime), addressing noise complaints and solving meaningless, violent squabbles.

 

He wasn’t exactly a rookie anymore, but at the same time, he still had the honor of being the newest member of the force, as they had not found a replacement for his Morty. This opened him up to a certain amount of scrutiny and insult from his colleagues.

 

The highlight of the night, besides the event itself, were the resulting jeers from Ricks who noticed that something had bothered him. But he didn't talk about it, because he didn't want to admit the truth.

 

He didn't want to admit that he replayed the interaction in the car in his head over and over again, relishing in the constricted breathing and the hot flush that came with a feeling he hadn't experienced in a long time and refused to acknowledge.

 

Cop entered his bedroom of his apartment and instantly fell down onto the bed with a loud sigh. He didn’t even take off his uniform, as he was too tired to do so, and his mind was much, much too occupied. He kept reviewing the moments with Miami in his head until he drifted asleep. His blank mind wandered a while before drifting into a dream.

 

Rick felt like he was floating, and the colors of his dreaming mind slowly appeared around him. All the lights around him were bright, and the whole area had a color palette of reds, blues, and purples. It took him a couple of moments, but he soon realized that he was in the Creepy Morty. Slow music played in the background, and he could hear the indistinct chattering of Ricks and Mortys, but the whole building was empty.

 

Completely empty.

 

Cop looked around, panicked for a second. He then suddenly felt a hand on his waist, and his breath halted. He caught a glimpse of the familiar pink jacket, and instantly knew who it was. Miami Rick. The touch disappeared, and Miami appeared across the room from him. He said nothing, but his smirk enticed Cop to step forward. It seemed like he wasn't even controlling his own body as he stepped closer and closer.

 

Soon, they were inches apart, pressed up against each other. Miami was leaning against the wall, holding Cop’s wrists. Without thought, Cop shut his eyes and leaned forward, kissing Miami calmly and passionately. It seemed like they grew closer and more passionate as seconds passed. 

 

The taste of blood suddenly entered Cop’s mouth, and he worriedly pulled away. The moment he opened his eyes, he saw his old partner. Bleeding out from the mouth and the head. Blood was splattered all over Rick, all over the floor and wall, it was everywhere. The smell was enough to make him gag...

 

And then he woke up screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, heres the first chapter of a collab work I am doing with Fitzcarraldo! The way we are doing this is that I would work on a small section of it, and then they would do the next section, and then so on.  
> I'm excited to post more! I hope you guys liked it!  
> ~Eggnog


End file.
